With You and With Me
by MikageKun
Summary: Il y a des êtres qui naissent d'un souhait, dont le nom s'il est oublié cause la mort mais s'il est retenu pousse l'espoir. Leur but restera à jamais de protéger, la personne qui leur a été léguée. Même à travers les périples de la mort: le Gardien ne peut quitter le protégé.
1. Prologue

_**Oya,**_

_**Et voilà un autre fandom bien vide par rapport à tout son potentiel! Et ça fait...très, très longtemps que je souhaitais poster. Mais enfin, me voilà! Et pour une petite fiction de, allez 7 chapitres je pense? Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne saint valentin!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing: Ali Baba/Aladdin principalement, puis un léger Hakuryuu/Morgiana.**_

_**Genre: Supernatural / Humor / Romance**_

_**Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi! Et je me fais pas d'argent dessus ^^!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Je ne mords pas et adore répondre aux commentaires!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**With You and With Me**_

**Prologue**

**.**

_**Nous sommes-nous rencontrés  
Par hasard  
Dans ce monde multicolore ? Toi et moi  
Je ne crois pas si facilement au destin,  
Mais je veux faire le même rêve**_

_**.**_

**.**

_Dans cet endroit, dans cette chambre aux quatre murs blancs purs, maintenant dans les bras de l'homme qui a aidé à ta naissance, devant le regard ébloui de la femme qui te voulait tant, un souhait est lâché par l'homme nommé ton père: ''Que Dieu le protège.''. Mais nul Dieu ne te protège. Juste l'être encore ignorant que je suis, juste l'être te découvrant que je suis, juste l'être qui lui te protégera. Car du souhait d'un homme je suis née, et de mon souhait je te protégerai. _

_ Tu es l'âme qui me donna un nom, je suis le gardien qui gardera le tien: Ali Baba._

_._

''Ces connards sont toujours pas là!''

Le jeune homme blond envoya son poing dans la vitre. Mais c'était quoi ce foutoir encore? Il avait payé pour être livré aujourd'hui à huit heures et quelle heure il était? Oh juste DIX-HUIT HEURES! Il allait les tuer ces stupides déménageurs! Il avait sa vie à gagner lui! Et s'il n'avait pas de tables, il se voyait assez mal servir ses clients. Un café sans table, non mais sérieusement! Il avait envie de hurler devant ses incompétents qui se faisaient payer hors de prix en proclamant haut et fort être fiables et pointilleux. Il avait envie de rire jaune. Il devait ouvrir son café dans trois jours. Si tout son matériel arrivait comme ça, il allait avoir du mal. Il se demandait encore s'il n'allait pas demander remboursement ou demi-prix s'il n'arrivait pas dans quelques minutes. Il soupira. Il n'aimait pas être si énervé et surtout sur de pauvres gens avec un boulot de merde comme eux. C'est sûr, ils étaient plus à plaindre qu'autre chose au fond.

Son téléphone se mit à sonner et il le sortit en décrochant, stoppant ses cents pas en même temps. Il avait tendance à s'arrêter pour discuter au portable.

''Allo?

_Monsieur Saluja?

_Oh, c'est vous.

_Excusez-nous du retard mais vous savez avec cette neige notre camion a été bloqué pendant des heures et...''

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait déjà? Des pauvres gens avec des boulot de merde. Il n'avait vraiment pas à s'énerver contre eux.

''Ce n'est pas grave, savez-vous quand vous pourriez me livrer?

_Oh pas d'ici demain matin, nous sommes navrés!''_ Navrés, hein?_

''Si ce serait possible, j'aimerai que mes meubles soient vraiment à l'heure cette fois.

_O-oui! Nous ferons notre maximum! En revoir.

_En revoir!''

Ali Baba eut un petit sourire en rangeant son téléphone. Cet homme avait tout de même prit la peine de l'avertir de leur retard. Il s'y était juste prit... LEGEREMENT trop tard non? Il relança son poing dans la vitre. Il allait définitivement se faire rembourser la moitié de son paiement! Il n'avait pas d'argent à jeter par les fenêtres comme ça, bordel! Il détestait ce genre de société. Si vous n'êtes pas capables de gérer votre boulot, ne prétendez pas le pouvoir!

''Ali Baba?

_Qui a-t-il Morgiana?''

Il regarda la jeune femme et lui sourit doucement. C'était une jolie demoiselle, encore habillée de son ancien uniforme, elle avait les cheveux d'un doux bordeaux avec une petite partie reliée. C'était une des nombreuses enfants sous la charge du gouvernement -il n'avait jamais vraiment su pourquoi en fait, il savait juste qu'elle était extrêmement forte dans tout les sports et n'avait aucun parents.-. Ali Baba l'avait prise en pitié à cause de son ancien foyer -où elle se faisait battre!- et lui avait proposé de travailler gratuitement pour lui au café quand elle n'avait pas cours en échange de ses repas matin, midi et soir et d'une chambre à coucher. Elle n'avait pas hésité deux fois.

''Il y a un problème avec les déménageurs?

_Du retard, beaucoup de retard. J'hésite à les payer en faites!''

Elle se renfrogna sous son ton un peu acerbe et baissa les yeux. Le blond soupira et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la demoiselle.

''Tu devrais te coucher, demain tu rentres dans un nouveau lycée!'' Il afficha son plus doux sourire et se vit offrir le même en échange d'un hochement de tête.

Il la vit se diriger vers sa chambre et décida de se rendre dans la sienne. En montant les escaliers, il se dit avoir vraiment eut de la chance avec cette héritage. Son père était un des trois hommes les plus riches du pays, mais lui fils bâtard n'avait jamais rien espéré de lui. En fait, il ne savait pas qu'il était son père avant ses seize ans où sa mère qui refusait toujours de lui parler de son paternel avait enfin cédé. Elle lui promit une rencontre et celle-ci, une semaine plus tard arriva. Il rencontra son père, celui-ci l'embrassa et se mit à pleurer en implorant son pardon. Ali Baba avait alors tout oublier de sa rancœur et l'avait à son tour enlacé. Il avait accepter son père et lui son fils mais aucun ne cherchait plus que des rencontres quotidiennes dans un café à discuter. C'est pour ça qu'il avait été étonné de se trouver dans le testament de son père. Il lui avait léguer le plus beau bâtiment de toute la ville, un vieil hôtel garni d'architecture et d'histoire. C'était peu par rapport à la richesse qu'avait obtenu ces autres descendants mais pour lui c'était un trésor. Après réflexion, Ali Baba avait décidé d'en faire au rez-de-chaussé un café agréable et culturel, ensuite, il garderait le premier étage pour lui et Morgiana -avec deux chambres d'ami- et louerai les trois autres étages.

Bien sûr, rien n'était fait, mais quand il entra dans sa chambre, il ne pût s'empêcher un soupir de plaisir. Il n'avait jamais cru possible pour lui d'avoir plus que le studio qu'il partageait avec sa protégée peu avant. Il s'effondra sur le lit. C'était tellement...bon... Le lit avait un matelas absolument jouissif. Il relâcha un soupir.

Soudain il sentit un poids durant un instant sur le lit. Il fronça les sourcils mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Un second furtif. Il tiqua et au troisième il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cet animal qui ricochait à côté de lui?!

Juste devant lui, un enfant de, aller, douze ans au plus le regardait avec un grand sourire. Il avait de grands yeux d'un bleu qu'il était sûr de n'avoir jamais vu, pourtant il lui semblait que si; sa chevelure se liait dans une tresse très longue, un peu comme celle de Raiponce. Puis ses vêtements aussi décodés, ils semblaient le rendre ange: une robe blanche très fine, comme en soie. Mais en faite ce qui poussa Ali Baba à hurler...

''HIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' comme une fillette...

...fut que le garçon, là, juste devant lui, avec un mignon petit sourire, et bien, il _**flottait**_.

.

.

_**Et l'histoire appelée vie continua...**_


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Oya,**_

_**Moins d'une journée,vous avez-vu? C'était prévu hoho! Enfin, je voulais donner quelque chose de bien pour la saint valentin, donc voilà!**_

_**Bonne lecture à vous tous!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing: Ali Baba/Aladdin principalement, puis un léger Hakuryuu/Morgiana.**_

_**Genre: Supernatural / Humor / Romance**_

_**Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi! Et je me fais pas d'argent dessus ^^!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Je ne mords pas et adore répondre aux commentaires!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**With You and With Me**_

**Chapitre 1: _Qui es tu, gardien?__  
_**

.

.

''Je le savais c'était trop beau! C'était complètement impossible que le vieux me refile un truc aussi beau! C'était hanté, évidemment! Oh putain, mais c'est pas possible cette merde au cul qui me suit, j'ai vraiment un problème de chance, hein, hein, HEIN?''

Ali Baba continua pendant encore quelques dizaines de minutes sa litanie jusqu'à que l' ''esprit'' décide d'intervenir pacifiquement:

''Ali Baba, calmez-vous s'il vo-

_C'EST UN PUTAIN DE FANTOME QUI ME DEMANDE DE ME CALMER?''

Et il reprit du début. Le dit fantôme lâcha un soupir et décida que c'était peut-être mieux d'attendre que le blond finisse d'incendier tout le mobilier de la pièce -pitié qu'il ne fasse pas TOUTE la maison!- en l'accusant d'être le détenteur de l'esprit. D'ailleurs il n'était pas un esprit et ça commençait à le vexer que l'autre le croit à tout bout de champs! Il remarqua enfin qu'épuisé Ali Baba avait finit écroulé sur le lit. Le bleuté haussa un sourcil, c'était quand même étrange que la fille qui vivait avec lui n'ai pas débarqué à un moment ou un autre de son discours. Il devait faire ce genre de monologue assez souvent. L'être s'approcha un peu du blond et s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit.

''Est-ce que je peux parler maintenant?

_Des recommandations pour t'exorciser? Railla assez méchamment le blond.

_Ça risque d'être impossible, je ne suis pas un revenant. En faite je ne suis jamais mort-

_QUOI? Mais alors t'es juste un mutant? Mais tu sais que s'introduire chez les gens c'est puni par la loi? Tu veux que je te foute la justice au cul ou quoi?

_Cela aussi ça risque d'être impossible, répondit amusé le bleuté. Je suis ton gardien d'âme et c'est plutôt moi qui doit te juger.

_De quoi?''

Mais dans quoi ce spectre essayait-il de l'emmener là? Il croyait vraiment qu'Ali Baba le croyait. En fait, le pire pour le jeune héritier, c'est qu'il le croyait et ça pour une raison qui lui échappait. Et ça avait le don de l'énerver. Il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre, et encore plus son propre esprit. Le seul soucis étant, qu'il lui semblait et qu'il connaissait le garçon d'un façon ou d'une autre et qu'il le croyait sur parole. C'était comme instinctif. Il était prêt à croire presque tout ce que l'autre lui aurait dit et ça, il en avait horreur. Depuis son enfance, sa naïveté lui avait trop coûté, un ami très cher compris. Il ne voulait plus croire sans preuve, il était devenu un adulte très ennuyeux en soi.

C'est pour ça, qu'une fois encore, il ne se comprit pas quand il se redressa contre le mur en fixant le gamin aux cheveux bleus -c'est la mode?- qui lui envoyait trente-cinq miles ondes positives à la seconde, et pire qu'il lui dit:

''Bon, raconte ton délire.''

Un énorme sourire s'afficha sur le visage, un peu trop mignon pour ne pas attirer une horde de pédophiles sur lui, faisant se demander à Ali Baba s'il ne se transformait pas lui-même en pédophile à rougir comme ça. Que ce gamin l'énervait.

''Tu promets de ne pas m'interrompre? Demanda calmement l'enfant.

_Ouais ouais.

_Bien, alors par où commencer?'' Il posa son index sur ses lèvres deux secondes puis rafficha un petit sourire. ''Je sais: chaque homme ou presque à sa naissance a une personne près de lui qui fait ce souhait ''Que _quelqu'un_ protège cet enfant.''. C'est le vœux qu'on dit le plus fort de tous, il est même capable en cas de grande volonté de la personne souvent si c'est un des deux parents, de donner naissance à ce qu'on appelle un ''gardien''. Ces êtres ont pour devoir de juger et surtout protéger tout au long de leurs vies les êtres pour qui ils sont nés.

La personne protégée est très importante pour le gardien car elle est la première qu'il a vu et aussi celle qui lui a donné le droit d'existence: son nom. C'est pour cela que quoi qu'il se passe un gardien doit toujours protéger l'âme qui lui ait dédié et cela même après la mort que ce soit à Mû ou dans le Néant.

_Attend attend! Je m'attendais à un Paradis et un Enfer moi! S'écria Ali Baba surpris. Puis ton gardien là, c'est un ange gardien en gros c'est ça?''

Le bleuté fit un visage blessé. Ali Baba se demanda qui était celui qui avait le plus touché par sa petite bouille entre lui et l'être.

''Tu avais dit que tu ne m'interrompait pas -_Mais j'y comprenais rien moi!_- !'' le garçon soupira et reprit: ''Ce que vous appelez un ange gardien est assez différent de nous pour une raison: ils sont là pour vous mener sur le bon chemin, ce que nous n'avons rien à faire. Que vous soyez un bon samaritain ou un cannibale unijambiste au Brésil, le gardien restera toujours avec son protégé et fera toujours tout pour lui.

Pour ce qui est de Mû ou du Néant, nous avons interdiction de vous donner plus que les noms de ces deux endroits, je suis désolé.''

Ali Baba tiqua. Génial, en gros il savait juste qu'il y avait Mû, chose non-identifié, et le Néant donc rien du tout après la mort. Joyeux! Non mais pourquoi il croyait ce gamin!

''Bref et toi dans tout ça?''

Un doux sourire plus tard et une presque hémorragie nasale après, le bleuté se rapprocha du blond il lui tendit la main.

''Tu peux me donner ta main,'' lui demanda-t-il.

Le blond hocha la tête et posa sa paume sur celle de l'autre. Là, d'une façon incroyablement fulgurante, une incroyable énergie parcourut tout son corps, il vit ses mèches de cheveux s'élever une à une, sa vision se teinta d'or et chaleur surprenante prit en otage chacun de ses membres. Il regarda étonné autours de lui mais rien ne semblait avoir changé. Pourtant, lui voyait tout comme en extase. Il se demanda même un instant si ce n'était pas l'effet d'une quelconque drogue tellement il se sentait bien. Quand finalement il se retourna vers le bleuté, il remarqua que lui aussi semblait atteint par la même chaleur indéfinissable, douce et aimante. Les pommettes du garçon, comme les siennes, étaient rouges pivoines et ils avaient du mal à respirer normalement à cause de l'intensité de l'émotion.

Finalement, le bleuté lâcha sa main -et Ali Baba se retient de la reprendre-.

''Tu l'as sentie?

_De quoi? La chaleur bizarre là?

_C'est la preuve que je suis ton gardien, Ali Baba.

_Oh putain... C'est d'un cliché! Soupira le blond.

_Et pourtant! S'amusa l'enfant. Tu es bien celui qui m'a donné mon nom!

_Allez dis-moi comment tu t'appelles pour voir à quel point j'ai mauvais goût?

_Tu devrais le savoir..!Tu...'' Le bleuté s'était retenu de lui reprendre la main mais devant les yeux neutres de son protégé, au contraire il s'était un peu écarté. ''Tu ne souviens pas?''

Ali Baba fut assez étonné du regard d'angoisse pur que lui envoya le garçon. Il haussa un sourcil et se demanda s'il avait dit quelque chose de mal. Pourtant, il n'avait pas question à poser. Le garçon baissait les yeux mais le blond savait qu'il aurait dût être celui qui faisait ce geste. Il n'avait rien à dire. Ou plutôt, cela devait être une évidence pour eux, l'un ou l'autre. L'existence même de leur nom semblait être la chose la plus puissante pour un gardien. Alors si leur protégé avouait l'avoir oublié, quel impact cela donnerait. C'était comme une mère qui avoue à son enfant ne plus le connaître. C'est une trahison, une façon assez sévère de donner un coup imposant: c'est railler l'existence même de cette personne.

Décidément, il l'énervait: s'il avait quelque chose à dire qu'il le fasse! Pour une fois qu'il comprenait quelque chose rapidement chez l'étrange garçon c'était sa future mort, par sa faute! Youpi! Il avait vraiment un karma de merde! Sérieusement..! Il soupira.

''Bon, donc en gros, j'suis censé me souvenir du nom d'un fantôme prétendue être mon pseudo ange gardien c'est ça?

_Je suis seulement un gardien! De plus, je n'ai rien d'un fantôme!

_Tu flottes.''

Le garçon hésita à rire ou à se sentir indigné. Il prit la première solution, plus sympathique et simple. Le blond lâcha un petit sourire. Il lui semblait que l'autre essayer de garder en lui sa faiblesse et son inquiétude. Il ne voulait en rien dévoilé ses pensées, sûrement pour ne pas le gêner ou l'embêter.

''Bref je suis censé me rappeler de ton nom comment au juste?'' questionna Ali Baba.

_Hé bien normalement, quand un contact se fait entre le gardien et le protégé, c'est immédiat. Maaaaaais! Insista bien le garçon. Si je reste toujours avec toi et ça pendant un moment, ça reviendra normalement! On ne sait pas combien de temps mais ça reviendra! Enfin j'espère...

_C'est...très peu sûr non?

_Pas du tout! En plus je pourrai t'aider pour l'ouverture du café et puis tu as deux chambres d'ami! Une en moins...

_En gros, tu demandes asile là?

_C'est plutôt que si je veux t'aider, je dois de toute façon rester avec toi.

_Mais bordel! M'aider à quoi?

_Je n'ai aucun droit de te le dire...désolé...''

Le garçon lui fit un sourire d'excuse. Il se leva doucement, très très doucement -on pouvait comme voir chacun de ses membres agirent- et le regarda en liant ses mains. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas lui dire mais plus qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Personne ne lui avait expliquer mais il avait compris lui-même. Cela pouvait être dangereux et s'il pouvait lui éviter quelques douleurs, il s'en sentirait que mieux. Mais pour le moment, le plus important était de réussir à exister encore longtemps et pour ça, tout dépendait d'Ali Baba; il devait se souvenir de son nom! Le nom de chaque être est la chose la plus importante. Car un nom ne va qu'avec une âme.

''C'est bon tu peux rester... de toutes façons tu ne peux pas me quitter et tu n'as qu'ici où dormir n'est-ce pas?''

Le bleuté le regarda d'abord les yeux agrandis -il l'acceptait?- puis son visage s'illumina peu à peu: son sourire s'agrandit jusqu'à que tout ses dents soient visible, ses yeux se fermèrent avant de se rouvrirent étincelants, ses pommettes virèrent au rose et il sauta tout heureux.

''Yatta!

_FAIS ATTENTION A LA LAMPE!'' Hurla le blond horrifié.

Et c'est ainsi que commença le séjour du gardien chez son protégé.

.

.

_**Et l'histoire appelée vie continua...**_


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Oya, **_

_**Voilà la suite pour cette semaine. Le chapitre 3 n'est pas encore écrit donc je sais pas trop quand il sera là mais déjà, voilà!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing: Ali Baba/Aladdin principalement, puis un léger Hakuryuu/Morgiana.**_

_**Genre: Supernatural / Humor / Romance**_

_**Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi! Et je me fais pas d'argent dessus ^^!**_

_**.**_

_**Merci à Tsubasa Sora pour ses commentaires!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**With You and With Me**_

**Chapitre 2: _Quel est ton nom, Gardien?_**

.

.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que l'être avait débarqué dans la petite vie d'Ali Baba et Morgiana. Il n'y avait eu aucun problème pour l'intégrer, ça avait même était quelque chose d'aisée et de très agréable. Le garçon était serviable et très actif. Il s'entendait très bien avec Morgiana et avait fini par devenir quelqu'un d'agréable à Ali Baba. Bon, il était dur. En fait il pouvait l'appeler ami. Il avait discuté toute la nuit de son arrivée et s'était plutôt lié. Les deux garçons étant plutôt compréhensifs et affectueux, ils avaient très vite apprécié l'autre. Et même aujourd'hui alors qu'Ali Baba avait eu du mal à se calmer avant de proclamer pour de bon son café OUVERT: c'était son ami aux cheveux bleus qui l'avait encouragé. Ils avaient donc réussit à deux l'ouverture et furent l'un comme l'autre assez étonnés par les nombres de clients. Bien sûr, il n'était pas pleins, mais alors qu'il avait à peine dépassé dix heures, ils avaient déjà vu passer une dizaine de clients. Les deux s'étaient sourit incroyablement heureux, en particulier car un tiers leur avait franchement dit revenir. Comme quoi, la pub qu'ils avaient fait tous ensemble avec Morgiana avait bien fonctionné! Même parfaitement bien! Et c'était rare pour un café.

En faites, Ali Baba ne pouvait pas être plus heureux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Enfin, presque. Une seule et petite chose entravait sa joie si parfaitement parfaite. Et cette chose c'était qu'il était le seul, oui bien le seul à ne pas pouvoir appelé le bleuté par son nom. En faites c'était pire que ça, même s'il essayait de l'entendre dire ou de le lire sur les lèvres, sa quête se révélait vite complètement impossible. Les sons lui étaient insupportables et les lèvres devaient un mélange de texture psychédélique. C'était un complot de son esprit bon sang! Et il n'arrivait pas, mais alors pas du tout à se souvenir de ce putain de nom. Il avait tout essayer. Le hasard, sortir des noms comme ça pour voir, puis voyant que ça ne marchait pas, de sortir avec un pendu le nom mais il avait échoué, puis de retourner et retourner sa cervelle, l'auto-hypnose ne savait-on jamais -!- et même, oui même de se demandait comment il nommerait son gamin si malheur il en avait un un jour. Autant dire, il n'avait réussit nul part.

Alors, il avait décidé de retoucher son ami. Sauf qu'à chaque fois qu'il se souvenait de ce petit passage, il se rendait compte qu'il avait chaud, très chaud et pas de façon très saine. Il avait envie de se taper la tête contre les murs rien que de penser qu'il...qu'il...BORDEL même mentalement il n'acceptait pas être excité -il l'a dit!- par un gamin de maximum quatorze ans! C'était- il avait-... Il se sentait comme un pédophile avec ses vingt et un ans. Il soupira. Pourtant c'était la seule chose qu'il n'avait pas encore essayé.

''Excusez-moi?'' Ali Baba sursauta.

Il se reprit vite et offrit un sourire commercial en observant le nouveau venu. C'était un garçon brun, il semblait très sérieux et avec le même âge que Morgiana, de plus vu son uniforme à carreaux, il devait même être dans son lycée. Il avait les pommettes un peu rouge et son regard gris était fuyant. Il avait une grande brûlure sur son visage, c'était impressionnant surtout sur un visage si jeune. En faite avec les cheveux en queue basse allant jusqu'au milieu du dos, il avait à la fois un air de samouraï et à la fois l'air de Zuko dans le dernier maître de l'air. Le mélange était assez intriguant.

''Oui? Demandèrent Ali Baba et son ami en même temps.

_Est-que...'' il devenait de plus en plus rouge, presque comme une tomate. ''Mad...Mademoiselle Morgi-Morgiana travaille ici?'' _Bravo fiston, tu l'as dit!_

Oh! Ali Baba comprenait enfin! Ce garçon avait le béguin pour sa petite Morgiana! C'était super, depuis le temps il se demandait si elle n'avait si peu de succès! Il échangea un regard avec le bleu et lui laissa la main alors qu'il allait voir les autres clients.

Le gardien prit donc le rôle d'hôte. Il offrit un grand sourire au garçon qui rougit un peu plus, tout en se renfrognant un peu sur lui-même. Il était vraiment adorable. En plus, le bleuté pouvait sentir une grande gentillesse dans son cœur, par contre ce qui l'inquiétait plus était cette espèce de point de noirceur enseveli tout au fond.

''Morgiana travaille bien ici! Tu veux attendre pour la voir?

_Je ne suis-

_Allons bon! Tu ne feras croire ça à personne! Tu veux quelque chose? Je suis sûr qu'Ali Baba sera d'accord pour te l'offrir!

_NON!'' S'exclama le brun.

Un énorme silence se suivit dans tout le café. Tout les regards convergeant vers ce pauvre garçon qui semblait devenir le parfait sosie d'une tomate.

''Non enfi- je vais payer je veux dire...

_Oh! S'amusa le gardien. Si tu insistes autant!'' il lâcha un petit rire. ''Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

_Un chocolat?'' il semblait plus se poser la question que de répondre à celle du bleuté tellement il était géné.

''Je t'amène ça!''

Le gardien sautilla jusqu'au comptoir où il afficha un petit sourire ravi au blond qui lui rendit. Ils regardèrent ensemble d'un coup d'œil discret le petit brun et le trouvèrent très mignon. S'il pouvait un peu se détendre! Ils n'allaient pas le manger!

Le petit vit son protégé préparer les boissons des clients et il en profita pour se consacrer une petite réflexion. Il ne se souvenait toujours pas de son nom. C'était un problème bien plus gros qu'il n'y paraissait, beaucoup plus même. En fait, il avait été obligé de porter un pantalon à la place d'un short comme le jour d'avant. La chaleur était insupportable mais de toutes façons, cela ne le touchait plus sur toute sa partie basse: de toutes façons, elle était déjà perdue. Il ne les sentait plus, ni ne les voyait. Elle disparaissait complètement et il savait que le lendemain, ce serait sûrement des gants qu'il aurait à mettre s'il voulait cacher le phénomène à Ali Baba. Il disparaissait. Tout simplement.

Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Il ne voulait pas être égoïste et le supplier. Il ne voulait l'importuner. Mais, il commençait à désespérer. C'était cruel de le laisser ainsi, disparaître, sans s'en rendre compte. Devait-il lui dire? En fait, il avait l'impression qu'il voulait qu'il le découvre lui-même, il n'avait pas le courage pour lui dire. Il s'effacerait juste avec le sourire. C'était sûrement sa destiné?

''Hey!''

Le bleuté releva la tête pour croiser le regard or du plus âgé.

''Ça va?

_Oui, ne t'inquiète pas!'' sourit-il faussement mais assez vrai pour convaincre n'importe qui d'autre, seulement autre.

Ali baba pesta dans sa barbe inexistence. Il le prenait pour un con ou quoi? C'était évident que ça n'allait pas! Est-ce que c'était à cause de lui? Il voulait s'envoyer son point dans la gueule. Bien sûr que c'était sa faute. C'était à tout les coups car il ne se souvenait pas de son nom n'est-ce pas? Il était presque sûr que c'était cela. Est-ce qu'il y avait déjà des dommages sur le jeune garçon? Est-ce qu'il avait mal? Est-ce qu'il ressentait des grosses vagues de fatigue? Ali Baba s'en voulut encore plus alors qu'il voyait parfaitement l'éclat de désespoir dans les yeux du bleuté. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il devait le faire, il allait le toucher! C'était sûrement le seul moyen.

Il inspira et leva sa main pour...pour la rapprocher de la joue du bleuté. Petit à petit. Celui-ci comprit en instant ce que voulait faire l'autre. Il eut d'abord une réaction de recul mais...mais il savait ce contact incroyable, psychédélique. Il ferma les yeux près à prendre et à donner cette chaleur. C'était étrange et sûrement comme une drogue, mais cette notion d'interdit avait un côté aguicheur qui n'arrivait pas à l'effrayer. Et puis, ils en étaient arrivé à ce dernier moyen. C'était... Inévitable, n'est-ce pas?

La main continua encore un peu...encore un peu...puis retomba.

''Ce n'est pas le bon moment, il fa-faut tenir le café!''

Le bleuté ouvrit doucement les yeux. Il regarda un instant, déçu. Sa respiration était erratique, il n'avait fait qu'attendre ce contact pourtant. Est-ce qu'il devait comprendre en être devenu déjà accro? Mais d'après les joues du blond qui était déjà repartit à son service, il n'était pas le seul. Il sourit doucement.

Ali Baba baissa la tête quand il passa à côté du bleuté. Il soupira. Il venait...en s'approchant du bleuté deux lettres avaient commencé à apparaître, il avait compris n'avoir pas le choix à ce moment là. Il devait continuer de se toucher s'il voulait se souvenir du nom du bleuté. Mais d'abord, il devait le rassurer.

''A. L. Je me souviens des deux premières lettres alors pour le moment je t'appellerai Al.''

Le gamin se retourna d'un seul coup, surpris. Il resta un moment comme ça, avec une belle tête d'ahuri puis peu à peu son visage se détendit et il retient une petite larme. Peut-être, seulement peut-être ne disparaîtrait-il pas?

.

Morgiana redressa la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule. Elle devait vraiment penser à demander à Ali Baba un sac à dos, beaucoup plus simple. Elle soupira en repensant à sa journée. Elle se plaisait bien. Les gens étaient gentils. Elle s'était déjà fait quelques connaissances. Ses professeurs étaient très bons. Elle rougit en se rappelant avoir croisé son professeur d'Histoire, Monsieur Sinbad avec celui de Math Monsieur Jafar. Elle s'était excusée et était partie en courant rouge pivoine sans regarder devant elle. Elle avait alors percuté Hakuryuu, le délégué de sa classe, un garçon sérieux d'après elle. Elle s'était aussi excusée et était reparti vers son prochain cours.

Elle s'était rendue compte un peu plus tard alors qu'elle passait dans tout les clubs pour décider lequel intégrer qu'elle avait perdu sa chaîne. Sur celle y était notée son nom mais aussi celui de ses deux parents, morts il y a longtemps. Elle s'était affolée et avait cherché de partout. Sans rien trouvé. Morgiana était désespérer. Au bout de deux heures elle avait décidé de rentrer.

Elle soupira encore et rentra dans le café de son protecteur.

''Morgiana, tu es rentrée! S'écrit le petit bleuté.

_Oui désolée du retard, je- j'étais occupée, finit-elle en murmurant.

_Ce n'est pas grave,'' Elle s'était rapproché du comptoir et c'était maintenant Ali Baba qui lui parlait.''Mais il y a un garçon brun qui t'attend depuis un bon moment maintenant. Il est à la table tout à droite, à côté du tableau de coquelicots.

_Je vais voir, merci,'' répondit-elle simplement.

Un garçon qui voulait la voir, qui cela pouvait être? Elle ne se posa pas plus la question et décida de voir ça par elle-même. En se retournant et s'approchant un peu, elle comprit tout de suite qui s'était. Elle avança alors un peu plus vite. Le garçon sursauta en sentant sa présence.

''Morgiana...

_Hakuryuu, tu voulais me voir?'' demanda-elle sans prétention.

Il se releva d'un coup et lui tendit rapidement quelque chose.

''Tu l'avais fait tombée.''

Morgiana écarquilla les yeux. Elle mit ses deux mains sous celle du garçon qui lâcha l'objet. Doucement, son visage commença par s'éclairer. C'était adorable de la part du garçon. Et c'était bien plus important qu'il ne pouvait le penser. Elle souriait maintenant, vraiment. Sa chaîne était plaquée par ses deux mains contre son cœur. Elle sentit une petite larme coulait sur sa joue. Le seul et dernier souvenir de ses parents...

''Merci...Milles merci... C'est la seule chose que j'aille de ma famille...Merci Hakuryuu.''

Le garçon n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ce qu'il voyait se révéler pour lui, magnifique. C'était comme un petit coup de foudre. Il trouva la jeune demoiselle superbe. C'était éblouissant, pur, et éblouissant encore. Il savait ses joues rouges.

Il réagit au quart de tour en se posant d'un coup brusque, qui fit sursauter la rose, le prix de sa boisson et partit en courant honteux d'avoir trouvé si belle la jeune femme et surtout inconscient de ce qu'était le sentiment qui l'avait, et cela depuis que le sourire de demoiselle était apparut, empêcher de respirer.

.

Al ferma à clef le café et s'écroula contre une chaise. Il regarda l'heure: dix-neuf heures. Leur dernier client était parti bien tard mais il avait été très sympathique: une petite mamie qui lui avait donné pleins de conseils pratiques! Il adorait ce genre de personnage bien particulier comme ça. C'était...rafraîchissant! Il chantonna doucement et finit de fermer les stores un à un. Ali Baba faisait l'autre côté et ils eurent finis en un rien de temps. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent. Morgiana était déjà montée pour faire ses devoirs, elle semblait un peu secouée par ce qu'il s'était passé avec le garçon brun, Hakuryuu s'il se souvenait bien. Enfin, il ne leur restait plus qu'à monter à leur tour.

''Non, ne monte pas.''

Le bleuté se retourna vers l'héritier bâtard. Il se demanda ce qu'il voulait dire. En fait, il se demandait vraiment pourquoi l'autre lui demandait ça comme ça. Son regard était sévère, en fait non, c'était peut-être une espèce de fureur qu'il contenait. Al ne savait pas vraiment. En fait, il était tellement pétrifié par cette soudaine expression qu'il ne remarqua pas que le blond était proche de lui -_trop non?- _et surtout, il ne vit pas la main qui devait se poser sur sa joue. En fait, il ne la sentit pas quand elle aurait dût le faire. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il y avait d'étranges papillons volant tout autour de lui. Il releva ses mains mais ne vit que ses manches. Qu'est-ce qu'il-

Il comprit enfin.

''Non-''

Il disparaissait. C'était le processus qui venait de faire un bond d'un seul coup. S'il n'avait pas sentit la main sur sa joue, si le contact ne s'était pas provoquer c'est par ce qu'il ne lui restait pas assez de joue pour cela. En fait, il pouvait voir à travers la vitre derrière le blond qu'il ne lui restait plus que son visage, celui-ci se désintégrant petit à petit et de plus en plus vite.

''Et merde!''

La main d'Ali Baba se posa presque violemment sur sa joue encore présente. Il sentit à la fois la chaleur et le froid. C'était différent de la fois d'avant. C'était plus dur, ça faisait mal, il n'était plus entier est-ce pour ça.

''Al- Ala...''

Ala sentit son œil droit disparaître d'un coup. L'autre commençait déjà à pleurer. S'il aurait eu ses membres, on aurait vu ses mains s'accrochaient désespérément au t-shirt du blond. Ses lèvres se tordaient sous la souffrance. Le contact ne faisait plus aucun bien, ça faisait mal maintenant.

''Alad...''

Ali Baba sentait parfaitement qu'à ce rythme là, il n'irait pas assez vite pour sauver son ami, la joue venait de disparaître juste sous son touché. Ça n'allait pas assez vite, comment les rapprocher encore plus? Comment pouvait-il comprendre l'autre, le sentir, garder en lui un souffle d'espoir qu'il ne disparaisse pas, qu'il se souvienne de son nom?

_Je ne veux pas le perdre!_

Aucun des deux ne comprit pourquoi la solution que trouva le blond fut de déposer ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune mais ce fut fait. Et encore plus étrange, le corps du bleuté apparut une nouvelle fois et d'un seul coup. Comme ça, juste comme ça. Il avait retrouver ce sentiment d'extase parfaite, de pouvoir intime et de conviction.

Quand l'un lâcha l'autre, et ils ne surent lequel serra le plus l'autre. En fait, ils s'en fichaient.

''Aladdin...''

Un énorme sourire grandit sur le visage des deux garçons et ils serrèrent plus si c'était possible. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était exactement ce moment dans la vie, dans le monde, dans la société, dans leur duo, dans leur cœur, pour eux-deux mais est-ce immédiatement important?

Par ce que c'est ici qu'une tragédie trouva son commencement...

.

.

_**Et l'histoire appelée vie continua...**_


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Oya,**_

_**He bien bonjour à tous! On dirait bien que ce chapitre sortira à temps! Moi qui pensait être en retard de quelques mois! Remerciez l'épisode 20 de Kingdom! Enfin, bref, je continue avec mes petits chapitres, hein!**_

_**Si quelqu'un accepterait de me les corriger :S!**_

_**En tout cas, bonne lecture!**_

_**.**_

_**Merci à Tsubasa-Sora pour ton commentaire(Je remercie toujours c'est normal!)!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing: Ali Baba/Aladdin principalement, puis un léger Hakuryuu/Morgiana.**_

_**Genre: Supernatural / Humor / Romance**_

_**Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi! Et je me fais pas d'argent dessus ^^!**_

_**.**_

_**Chanson: traduction française de Hoshimura Mai- Regret**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**With You and With Me**_

**Chapitre 3: **_Les pleurs, les sourires, dans le lendemain qui arrive_

.

.

.

_Le paysage à ma fenêtre se transforme  
Même la saison m'abandonne... _

_._

Aladdin se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il regarda son ami blond -ou plus? Ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser!- devant lui et essaya du mieux qu'il pût de ne pas détourner la tête. Il ne voyait que son dos mais rien que celui-ci lui montrait à quel point ses épaules étaient stressés; les nerfs se compressaient. Il déglutit alors que l'image du visage choqué d'Ali Baba lui apparut à l'esprit :ses grands yeux ors perdant leur éclat, sa bouche légèrement ouverte, ses sourcils tiquant sans interruption... C'était prévisible.

Après tout, qui se sentirait bien devant son propre enterrement?

Il sentit une petite larme coulait sur sa joue. Et le pire était encore à venir. Il n'avait pas encore connaissance de ce qui l'attendait encore. Soudain, le gardien sursauta. Il n'avait pas vu l'autre se retournait et encore moins poser sa main sur lui. Il écarquilla les yeux un moment perdu dans le temps. Puis les referma et remarqua enfin le visage perdu devant lui.

''Aladdin...''

Il plissa les yeux pour les rouvrir plus doucement et se mordit une fois de plus la lèvre avant de demander:

''Qui a-t'il Ali Baba?

_Qui...qui a-t'il hein?'' Un rire jaune sortit de sa bouche, et un frisson passa dans la colonne de Aladdin. '' Je ne sais pas moi... Personne ne me voit, personne ne m'entend, je me vois dans un putain de cageot et foutu en terre, les pleures de Morgiana me trucident de l'intérieur, je sais pas... Il n'y a RIEN! IL N'Y A JUSTE PLUS RIEN!''

Ali Baba tomba au sol après son hurlement. Il respirait de plus en plus fort. Le bleuté murmura à peine son nom. A l'intérieur de lui, il se sentait aussi détruit que l'autre, voir plus, il savait où il devait se rendre maintenant. Ali baba posa brutalement ses mains sur son visage, ne faisant pas attention à toute la terre qu'il mélangeait à ses mèches et qui tachait sa peau halée. Sa tête se releva d'un seul coup vers celui de son gardien alors que ses mains glissées de son visage.

''Aladdin... Comment on en est arrivé là déjà?''

_._

_Je me rapprochais de toi plus que de n'importe qui par crainte _

_._

Morgiana rougit encore plus. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, non en fait elle ne savait vraiment pas du tout comment réagir à cette explosion de sentiment. Bien sûr elle ne se doutait pas qu'ils étaient observés et encore moins par Ali Baba et Aladdin en mode stalker dans un buisson un peu plus loin d'eux. Elle sourit au brun à la cicatrice face à elle. Mais les mots qu'il venait de prononcer lui revient.

_''Je t'aime Morgiana, et pas comme un amour de lycéen, je veux que tu deviennes ma femme!''_

Il lui avait dit ça avec de ses yeux fiers, digne d'un prince. Elle avait trouvé très rapidement de la sincérité dans les orbes bleus. Il était sincère. Elle en avait été doublement touché. Mais ne savait du coup pas comment réagir. Elle ne connaissait pas encore assez ses sentiments. Elle avait toujours servi d'esclave à ses anciennes familles. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de sentiment. Et depuis peu, elle commençait à vraiment ressentir, à s'exprimer plutôt. C'était... un peu trop pour elle. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle restait là depuis déjà quelques minutes.

''Je-''

Hakuryuu la regardait toujours profondément. Il s'était préparé à toutes les réponses possibles et inimaginables. Mais, il avait encore peur d'une réponse négative. Morgiana ne répandrait jamais sa révélation mais c'était possible qu'elle ne lui adresse plus la parole. Et ça, il aurait beaucoup de mal à le supporter. Il inspira.

''Je suis désolé si ma révélation t'as émue, mais... quoi que soit ta réponse, j'espère au moins rester ton ami!''

Morgiana releva la tête.

''Bien- bien sûr!''

Ali Baba prit ses deux mains l'une dans l'autre pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il avait attendu depuis déjà un mois que le jeune couple se compose alors maintenant que c'était sur le point de se faire, lui et Aladdin, dieu que ça faisait du bien de connaître son nom, avaient absolument voulu les suivre. Et la déclaration du jeune garçon avait vraiment de quoi à être l'une des plus franches qui lui ai été donné de voir durant sa vie d'ami entremetteur! Il ressentait une aura tout autour de lui sautait de tout les côtés tellement il était fier de sa protégée. Aladdin avait le regard qui pétillait.

Soudain il entendit un bruit pas loin d'eux et vu trois autres personnes dans le buisson en face d'eux. Il haussa un sourcil et se redressa légèrement pour voir qui c'était. Il se retient de rire: Sinbad, un vieil ami à lui, il s'était retrouvé quelques fois dans une réunion de parti l'un à côté de l'autre et avec lui son célèbre et impressionnant garde du corps officieusement et mari officiellement Jafar. Par contre, il ne connaissait pas le troisième, apparemment un élève du lycée de Morgiana vu l'uniforme. D'ailleurs lui aussi avait une longue tresse comme Aladdin -c'était la mode, c'est sûr!-. Mais son allure de rebelle et son sourire dément lui donnait un tout autre air que celui de son gardien.

Sinbad le remarqua à son tour et leva doucement la main pour lui dire bonjour. Il répondit.

_._

_Pourquoi ne m'en étais-je pas rendue compte à ce moment-là ? _

_._

''Sin!''chuchota très bruyamment Jafar. ''On va se faire repérer!

_Alors comme ça la vie sentimentale de nos deux élèves t'intéresse finalement?''

L'albinos rougit brusquement. Il n'avait jamais dit ça! Décide ment ce mec l'énervait. Incapable de se faire quatre pattes, hurlant pour des fraises comme une femme enceinte à cinq heures du mat' et à côté de ça, il attirait tout les regards et bercés tout les petits cœurs de ses abrutis de femelles. Il grogna.

''Oui je sais mon amour, je suis un idiot!

_Ne m'appelle pas mon amour!

_Mais mon rondoudou au sucre!'' s'amusa le professeur d'histoire.

Jafar lui plaça parfaitement son coude sur son service trois pièces, tout en calant la main sur la bouche de son abruti de mari.

''J'ai évolué en Grodoudou et t'es infligé Damocles, tu survis minidracodounet?''

Sinbad tappa au sol pour faire signe qu'il abandonnait. L'albinos le relâcha en soupirant. Quel imbécile. Rien que pour ça, il ne lui ferait pas de Curry ce soir! Pourquoi s'embêterait-il à cuisiner pour-

Il posa ses yeux dans ceux de cocker de son homme et soupira. Il ne pouvait vraiment jamais gagner contre lui, hein? Il l'aurait son curry et sa caresse.

Derrière eux, le garçon aux cheveux jais riait le plus silencieusement qu'il pouvait pour ne pas que les deux lycéens les remarquent. Sérieusement, c'était adulte ces trucs-là? Il arriverait jamais à comprendre comment ils avaient fini marié, sérieux! C'était une erreur, ils étaient bourrés ce jour-là!

De l'autre côté de la rue, Aladdin et Ali Baba se demandaient si un jour ils se mariaient ils finiraient eux aussi à se donner des noms de pokémons? Ils espéraient que non, c'était quand même plus la mode des ballons avec Inazuma Eleven! Maintenant il devait donner des noms d-

Ils secouèrent en même temps la tête et se regardèrent avec un air de désespoir total. Il devait vraiment reparler de ce qu'il s'était passé il y a de cela un mois.

Aladdin songea qu'il devait vraiment lui dire la cause de présence. Ça pouvait même être assez important. Il n'était pas apparut pour rien après tout. Il soupira. Si seulement, il n'arriverait sûrement jamais à lui en parler. C'était en grande partie son problème après tout...

La main du blond le fit se secouer pour qu'il se reconcentre sur les deux lycéens.

''Hakuryuu je suis désolée... je ne sais pas encore trop où j'en suis...

_Ce n'est pas grave, je te laisserai le temps qu'il te faudra, répondit immédiatement le brun à la cicatrice.

_Ha-''

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et sourit doucement alors que ses joues étaient toujours rosées. Elle prit les mains du garçon dans les siennes et ferma les yeux. Elle prit une petite respiration mais resta quand même un instant sans respirer avant de recommencer une seconde fois. Ses yeux se rouvrirent doucement, remplis de douceur -Grodoudou! S'émerveilla Sinbad un peu plus loin avant de retrouver la joie du castrage une seconde fois-. Elle commença à parler:

''Je n'ai pas eu une vie facile, en fait, on peut même dire que je n'ai jamais eu de vie. Tu vois Harry Potter chez les Dudley? -Il hocha la tête.- Et bien je n'ai jamais eu sa chance d'avoir la placard sous l'escalier, moi c'était la petite cave remplie de rats en bas. Pour manger, j'ai rarement eu plus que ce que j'arrivais à voler au chien. En fait, j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard plus tard que Harry aussi, vers mes quatorze ans en fait. Mon maitr- Monsieur Jamil avait perdu ses parents tout jeune et cela avait dut lui- Je ne lui trouve pas d'excuse, pardon j'ai la mauvaise habitude de le faire.'' Elle voyait Hakuryuu enrageait petit à petit. ''Enfin, tout ça pour dire, que un jour, j'ai vu arrivait mon sauveur. Je ne sais pas trop comment mais il a décidé de me prendre sous son aile et a envoyé Jamil en prison. Il m'a alors demandé si je voulais l'aider dans ses affaires en échange de l'éducation, de logement et d'assez d'argent pour vivre en plus des repas qu'il m'offrait aussi... Je n'ai pas pu lui refuser. Je n'ai pas pu me le refuser. Cependant, je-... A vrai dire je suis encore incapable de me considérer comme quelqu'un d'important...

Quand Aladdin me tend un simple biscuit, quand Ali Baba me demanda si je veux un peu plus d'argent, quand Monsieur Sinbad ou Monsieur Jafar s'inquiètent pour moi, quand Judal se moque de moi, quand tu-tu me dis que tu m'aimes... Je ne sais même pas si je comprend encore vraiment quel sentiment je dois avoir à ces moments-là!''

Elle avait lâché sa dernière phrase sans vraiment s'arrêter et Hakuryuu n'avait pas réagit, la laissant finir en buvant ses paroles. Elle ne s'ouvrait jamais à personne, et elle le faisait à lui, c'était déjà beaucoup non?

''C'est pour ça que... Hakuryuu je... Je ne peux pas te répondre.''

Elle baissa tristement la tête. Le garçon sourit doucement alors qu'il voyait le corps de la lycéenne trembler. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui souleva doucement le menton et déposa un bref baiser. Il se sépara aussitôt et commença à s'éloigner.

''Je t'attendrai autant qu'il faudra!''

_._

_Avant que ton image ne s'efface, je n'ai pas pu te dire  
La seule chose que je voulais dire: "Ne m'abandonne pas" _

_._

A partir de cet instant, tout se passa au ralentit pour Aladdin. Il vit Hakuryuu avançait de plus en plus vite vers la route, sa tête se retournait peu à peu, il redressa son sac et on eut pu parier qu'il avait soupirer avant de s'apprêter à fondre en larmes. Mais c'est là, où sur sa gauche, un camion dérailla. Morgiana réagit plus vite que tous et grâce à ses reflex poussa aussi vite qu'elle pût le garçon. Celui-ci tomba un peu plus loin sur le trottoir.

Il écarquilla les yeux en même temps qu'Aladdin alors que la jeune rosée fixait le camion avec une peur grandissante. Seulement, elle ne se fit pas toucher, pas même frôler.

Elle retomba sur Hakuryuu à l'autre bout de la rue. Et au moment où elle releva la tête, elle vit l'horreur sur le visage du brun.

''Pas encore...Pas encore...'' murmurait-il, semblant plongé dans un vieux souvenir.

Elle se hissa sur sa main, un peu endommagée d'être tombé si brusquement et se retourna pour voir ce qui s'était passé. Elle observa au loin Aladdin, Sinbad et les autres sortirent en courant de leurs cachettes. Tiens, ils avaient été observé? Cela ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça... Mais elle s'attendait quand même à voir Ali Baba dans le lot. Il était toujours avec le bleuté d'habitude.

D'un coup, elle sentit une étreinte sur elle. Elle regarda un moment Hakuryuu d'un œil inquiet.

''Je suis désolé Morgiana, si je n'avais traversé... si... Désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé...''

Le garçon n'arrêta nullement sa litanie tout le long où elle dirigea enfin, mais très doucement, son regard sur le camion. Elle n'entendit rien. Elle savait qu'elle avait hurlé, qu'elle appelait en vain, que Sinbad appelé une ambulance, qu'Hakuryuu s'excuser -De quoi? C'est la vie!-! Mais rien ne passait, en fait elle ne se rendait même plus compte de la disparition d'Aladdin. Son sauveur était mort, complètement mort.

Et il gisait sur l'asphalte.

_._

_Jamais je ne pourrais dire "Si tu es heureux, alors c'est l'essentiel" _

_._

''Haaa...'' Je m'en souviens cette fois...''

Il ria, ria, ria, ria, ria, ria... Et le gardien eut peur. Il ne savait pas comment réagir devant la folie de son ami. Alors il laissa juste son corps décidait. Il prit doucement son ami dans ses bras et le laissa continuer dans son instinct d'hystérie. Il se demanda un instant s'il arriverait bientôt à se calmer, il n'était pas sûr de survivre à la crampe longtemps.

Enfin...

Il s'arrêta. Il resta encore quelques minutes dans le vide, sans rien faire. Puis il rendit son étreinte. Doucement, il le souleva un peu et cala sa tête dans le cou du bleuté. Il laissa doucement couler ses larmes.

''Qu'est-... Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire de si pourri à la vie pour qu'elle se casse aussi vite qu'un guépard avec les pingouins d'Inazuma au cul?''

Aladdin sourit malgré lui aux expressions de son ami. Mais il le perdit bien vite, le temps n'était pas aux rires. Il ferma les yeux. Et serra un peu plus fort. Il déposa ses lèvres sur le coup du blond et fit un petit bisou bref pour le calmer. Il posa ensuite sa tête sur son épaule.

''Je ne sais pas désolé...'' Il lâcha un soupir. ''Je suis un piètre gardien...

_Tu ne pouvais rien y faire... J'ai juste sauvé Morgiana... Elle va hériter de tout mes biens, ça devrait aller pour elle...

_Oui...'' soupira Aladdin.

Il ne pouvait pas encore lui dire, il devait attendre que l'homme se calme encore, encore un tout petit peu... Et après tout commencera... Il devra faire un _choix_.

_._

_Un cœur aussi tordu, je ne peux m'empêcher de le haïr _

_._

.

.

_**Et l'histoire appelée vie continua...**_


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Oya!**_

_**Je viens de sécher les courses pour le carnaval de mon lycée pour vous faire ce chapitre, okay? En plus il est mauvais je trouve T-T! J'ai honte putain! Enfin, comme d'habitude, je sais pas quand arrivera le chapitre suivant surtout que je suis une abrutie et que j'ai réussit à foutre en deux semaines l'équivalent d'un trimestre de bossage (CVL; CA Foyer et mes oraux blancs, je suis vraiment que en 1ère moi?)! Youpi, qui me prête sa corde, je crois que mon esprit schizophrène a vraiment déraillé là? Bref, j'arrête de me plaindre, c'est mon choix de suicidaire! Bonne lecture!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing: Ali Baba/Aladdin principalement, puis un léger Hakuryuu/Morgiana.**_

_**Genre: Supernatural / Humor / Romance**_

_**Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi! Et je me fais pas d'argent dessus ^^!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Merci à Tsubasa Sora et Tiphanoushkoushki pour leur commentaire :) !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**With You and With Me**_

**Chapitre 4:**** Le choix**

.

.

Aladdin relâcha doucement Ali Baba dans ses bras. Ils se regardèrent un peu, sans mot, en accord avec le silence qui les entouraient. Il semblait que le bruit avait fini, qu'il ne restait rien à entendre. Et surtout, que pour eux deux, il n'y aurait bientôt, plus de brise sur leur peau, de sourire capable à voir, d'un goût de lèvre à séduire. Il n'y aurait bientôt plus rien. Cette réalisation effraya Ali Baba. Il observa Aladdin, leur regard l'un en l'autre. Ses yeux se plissèrent pour retenir une larme.

''C'est bien, nous n'avons pas le temps de nous apitoyer.''

Le blond pencha sa tête sur le côté, il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait affirmer l'autre. Il n'avait pas un temps pour s'apitoyer, mais bien tout le temps qu'il voulait. Il était mort, et par conséquent, et s'il avait bien compris, le bleuté n'existait plus dans ce monde. En fait, ils étaient simplement deux fantômes l'un face à l'autre. Dire qu'il s'était foutu de la gueule de son gardien en le voyant flotter. C'était loin d'être la sensation agréable qu'il s'était imaginé. C'était comme perdre ses jambes et les savoir là, c'était comme avancer sans ressentir quoi que ce soit, c'était comme un chemin aveugle -inexistant?- .

''On a tout notre temps, non?

_Non-'' Aladdin se coupa pour prendre une grande respiration. ''Pas du tout, en fait. Tu te souviens, je ne t'ai pas tout expliqué!

_Euh...

_Je ne t'ai toujours pas dit pourquoi j'ai dût apparaître devant toi.''

Ali Baba allait ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer mais il se rendit compte que le garçon avait raison. Il agrandit ses yeux.

''Putain, c'est vrai ça... Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?''

Le gardien éclata de rire sous cette réplique, relâchant tout le stress qu'il avait accumulé. Il se crispa devant le regard étourdi du blond. Hé! Sa question était sérieuse! Pourquoi il rigolait l'autre nain avec sa couleur chelou version Jojo's bizarre adventure! Il se vexa un peu et fit une moue boudeuse.

''Si on a même plus le droit de s'exprimer!''

C'est pas ce genre de phrase qui allait calmer le bleuté.

''A-Ali Baba, arrête s'il te-'' Il repartit dans une suite de petit rire cristallin, et doux à la fois

-vive le paradoxe-.

Le blond finit par les conduire sur un banc juste à la sortie du cimetière où ils étaient encore. Il fit s'asseoir le gardien et s'assit à côté de lui. Il resta encore quelques minutes à attendre que l'autre ait fini de rire. Il ne remarqua pas que le sourire du bleuté -même s'il existait en se fichant de lui- lui avait fait apparaître le même sur ses lèvres.

''Désolé Ali Baba, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me dises ça, et...Je ne sais pas: le stress et ta tête de boudeur? S'amusa le plus petit ce qui fit ressortir sa petite moue au blond.

_Je ne boude pas!

_Si.

_Non!

_Héhé...''

Ali Baba soupira pour couper leur mini-disputes.

''Et donc, si tu me répondais?

_On ne savait pas où te mettre.

_Quoi y a plusieurs poubelles pour les morts? Comme le recyclage?''

Aladdin se sentit profondément démoralisé cette fois. Non mais le pire c'est qu'il sortait ça comme ça, c'était même pas de l'humour, c'était vraiment une question. Il avait des fois l'impression d'être en face d'un petit enfant de six ans, vous savez ceux qui vous harcèlent de question les plus suspectes les une que les autres jusqu'à vous dégoûter de leur avoir un jour adresser la parole -or mi si vous avez une PUTAIN de patience-.

Enfin, le bleuté dût prendre sur lui pour ne pas ironiser la réplique du blond.

''Pas exactement. En fait, tu sais déjà qu'il y a Mû et le Néant. Je vais maintenant t'expliquer plus clairement les choses.

Tout d'abord, le Néant, c'est un lieu où tous perde la notion du temps, du toucher, de l'odorat, de la vue et du goût, en faites rien n'est dans le néant. Les âmes des morts sont envoyés ici pour disparaître. Plus elles ont été horribles plus leur durer d'extinction est longue et plus ils ont conscience d'y être. Pour te faire un meilleur topo, Jeanne d'arc a disparu en 15 secondes et Gilles de Rais est toujours là entrain de hurler.

_C'est... étrange comme truc. Je m'attendais plus à un enfer et un paradis en faites.

_Votre bible et tout les autres bouquins sont très loin de la vérité n'est-ce pas?

_O-ouais, voir carrément même!

_Pour ce qui est de Mû, reprit Aladdin. C'est l'endroit où on envoie les âmes que le seigneur sans nom n'arrivent pas à juger. Ces personnes deviennent alors des Shinigamis. Ils ont pour rôle est cela pour les huit cents premières années de servir le seigneur sans nom en définissant l'heure et la date exacte de la mort de chaque humain sur terre.

_Le pire boulot au monde. Et ils deviennent quoi après les huit-cent ans?

_Ils ont la chance de pouvoir se réincarner.

_QUOI? Mais ça devrait pas être les gentils qui reviennent à la vie?

_Non, si on a réussit à vous classer alors votre vie aura été utile à l'humanité. Vous n'avez plus rien à faire sur cette terre.

_O-okay, donc Hitler a le même traitement que mère Théresa?

_Bien sûr qu non! Mère Théresa n'est plus des nôtres depuis les 20 premières secondes!

_Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je trouve ce système illogique.

_Je ne vois pas en quoi...

_Hé bien, pouvoir retourner à la vie devrait être un remerciement pour leurs bonnes actions. Pas une façon de juger pour de bon une âme!

_Et si la bonne âme est corrompu?

_Et pour les mauvaises âmes elles auraient une seconde chance!

_Et si elle devenait bonne, cela effacerait leur autre côté, elle n'aurait pas à payer?

_Je-

_La renaissance n'est pas un cadeau, une grande partie des âmes deviennent mauvaises la seconde fois.''

Ali Baba se rendit compte qu'en fait, rien n'était vraiment juste ou non. En fait non, c'était une justice sans cadeau. Si tu avais bien vécu, on vous offrait rapide souffrance, presque rêvé. Si vous avez été mauvais, vous hurlerez peut-être à jamais sans même entendre votre propre voix. La résurrection n'étant qu'une seconde analyse, la mort était affreusement triste.

''Mais, il reste un dernier cas, plus rare, accueillit Aladdin.

_Lequel?''

Soudain, les deux garçons sursautèrent. Il y voyait une brutale lumière derrière eux et cela les conduit à se retourner. Aladdin afficha un grand sourire. Une jeune femme aux très longs cheveux blond et à la très simple robe blanche, stylisée romaine, leur afficha un grand sourire. Elle déposa un pied au sol, puis l'autre et prit ses mains l'une dans l'autre. Elle les salua d'un signe de tête.

''Shéhérazade! S'exclama le petit bleuté.

_Aladdin, je suis heureuse de voir que tu vas bien.'' Elle désigna Ali Baba d'un long signe de main. ''Est-il ton protégé, Ali Baba Saluja?

_Oui,'' le bleuté baissa la tête avant de la relever plus confiant. ''Est-ce qu'il- A-t-il le choix?''

Ali Baba regarda fixement le bleuté. Est-ce qu'il parlait du dernier cas? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce choix? Il se demandait bien de quoi pouvait parler les deux êtres. D'ailleurs, qui était cette fille? Elle semblait à peine plus âgée que son petit ange personnel, ses yeux verts rayonnaient de façon incroyable. Elle était assez suspecte tout de même. Apparaître comme ça comme-ci de rien n'était. Il haussa un sourcil. Ils ne parlaient plus? Il semblerait.

En fait, -il réalisa- c'était la première personne qu'il rencontrait qu'Aladdin connaissait. Il n'avait jamais croisé avant quiconque de l'entourage du bleuté. Et finalement, rien que pour cela, il ne pouvait pas se désintéresser de la demoiselle. Il n'avait jamais rien demandé de personnel au garçon, peut-être que c'était le moment?

Non.

''Oui, il a le choix.''

Ali Baba tomba à la renverse sous le poids soudain du plus jeune. Il agrandit -une fois de plus- les yeux et tourna sa tête vers le petit dans ses bras. Le garçon pleurait en riant. Il avait un magnifique sourire sur son visage et ses yeux fermées se crispaient un peu plus à chaque soubresaut de son corps. Il enlaçait le blond encore plus fort qu'avant. Ali Baba rougit en pensant que la blonde les regardait dans cette drôle de position.

''Aladdin?

_C'est rien, je- je suis juste heureux.

_O-okay...'' bégaya-t-il alors que le bleuté se collait encore plus à lui.

Finalement, ce fut la dite blonde qui prenant pitié de ses vertèbres réagit.

''Aladdin, tu ne lui as pas expliqué, n'est-ce pas?'' Mais on s'en foutait qu'il sache ou pas! IL ALLAIT MOURRIR LA?!

''N-non tu es arrivais quand j'allais le faire! Avoua-t-il en desserant -enfin- son emprise.

_Oh! Désolé le seigneur sans nom m'a un peu forcé à vous rendre vite visite.

_J'imagine bien. Tu veux expliquer ou je le fais?

_Continue.''

Elle s'assit là où ils étaient avant et sourit simplement en les regardant. Avec cette tête, Ali Baba lui trouva une ressemblance avec Mary des Kagerou Project. Il soupira et se reconcentra sur le bleuté qui lui souriait comme-ci on lui avait officiellement annoncé que le paradis existait vraiment.

''Il existe un dernier cas, le tien. Souvent quand le seigneur sans nom se rend compte qu'une âme n'est ni bonne ni mauvaise, il envoie son gardien pour que celui-ci détermine. C'était ce que je devais faire. Seulement, tu es mort au mauvais moment. Tu ne devais pas mourir ici, de plus ta mort elle-même fut...inutile.

_Quoi?!

_Morgiana devait s'en sortir avec juste quelques égratinures...

_MEME MA MORT A SERVIT A RIEN? Je le savais je suis maudit, j'ai un karma de merde, je suis sûr que je vais finir dans une de vos poubelles de la mort, et bien dans celle avec écrit ''surtout NE PAS RECYCLER!''! YOUPI!

_Euh... En fait, non.

_Quoi dans celle ''VEUILLEZ L'OUBLIER LA!''.

_Non plus.

_Alors quoi?

_Tu as une chance de renaître dans dix ans avec tout tes souvenirs et...'' Aladdin savait la suite égoïste. ''Avec moi à tes côtés.''

Ali Baba écarquilla les yeux.

''Avec mes souvenirs et que dans dix ans?

_Oui.

_Et-et tu seras avec moi?

_Oui.''

Le blond se releva d'un seul coup, surprenant et la blonde et Aladdin. Il se tourna cette fois vers la jeune femme. Son regard était sévère mais déterminé.

''Et en quoi c'est un choix?

Vous avez le droit de devenir soit un shinigami comme vous devriez l'être en tant que notre et ainsi passer le test dans huit cent ans, une fois prêt. Ou, de vous jeter corps et âme -enfin surtout âme- dans une lutte impossible dès maintenant.

_Que m'arrive-t-il si je ne réussis pas à passer votre ''lutte impossible''. Aladdin et vous deviendrez les esclaves du seigneur sans nom à jamais.

_Oh putain, ce mec me fout les jetons avec ces trucs de merde là.

_On manque d'employer,'' expliquèrent les deux êtres. _Très bonne raison, bien sûr._

Aladdin se releva à son tour et pris la main d'Ali Baba. Il le regarda réfléchir silencieusement.

''Et qu'est-ce que je devrais battre?

_Un dragon.''

Ali Baba fixa Aladdin, puis Shéhérazade.

''Vous plaisantez?

_Non.''

Il soupira. Il regarda Aladdin. Il soupira encore.

Il était le pire des idiots. Un putain de petit idiot pressé. Sa vie n'avait servit à personne, sa mort non plus. Et là, on lui disait juste que peut-être, il pouvait rendre un petit service à, à, à... à la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde -enfin se l'avouait-il- et le voilà prêt à partir vers les flammes de l'enfer. Il se rappela Dean dans Supernatural et refusa d'admettre qu'il était un idiot suicidaire. Il lâcha un soupir de mort et se tourna vers le bleuté. Il lui afficha un petit sourire et serra sa main. Aladdin comprit et lui rendit son sourire en version XXL.

''Va pour le dragon!'' conclut Ali Baba.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Et l'histoire appelée vie continua...**_


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Oya!**_

_**Voilà donc le dernier chapitre. Bon, je vous ment pas j'ai déjà pas mal d'autres idées de fiction sur d'autre fandom (genre Sherlock et Detective Conan/Magic Kaito) même si j'en ai encore PLEINS pour Magi. Je suis contente que vous maillez suivit durant cette petite aventure. Et voilà donc, la semi-conclusion. La fin définitive sera poster entre le 28 et le 31 Mars!**_

_**Merci encore et bonne lecture! **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing: Ali Baba/Aladdin principalement, puis un léger Hakuryuu/Morgiana.**_

_**Genre: Supernatural / Humor / Romance**_

_**Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi! Et je me fais pas d'argent dessus ^^!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Merci à Tsubasa Sora et Tiphanoushkoushki pour leur commentaire :) !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**With You and With Me**_

**Chapitre 5: Combattre**

.

.

Et là, Ali Baba se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas face à face avec l'une des pires choses qu'il pouvait espérer. Il se frotta une fois les yeux. Une seconde fois, voilà, là c'était sûrement parfait. Oups! L'œil droit avait encore une défaillance voilà! Effectivement, maintenant que ses yeux étaient fermés il n'y avait plus aucun problème!

''Ali Ba-

_Non Aladdin ne me demande surtout pas pourquoi je ferme les yeux.

_Mais Ali Baba, il faut que tu-

_Non Aladdin, non il n'y a rien du tout, okay? Juste le noiiiiir, voilàààà je vais me réveiller bientôt ok? Et tu seras entrain de me servir mon petit-déjeuner -en maid, soyons fou, de toutes façons je vais crever!- alors que je me lèverai doucement de notre lit en te racontant le rêve de dingue que j'avais imaginer.

_Sérieusement Ali Baba!

_Il est toujours comme ça? Demanda Titus, le fils de Schérazade qui avait décidé de les accompagner à la place de sa mère malade.

_Seulement quand il ne veut pas voir la réalité...'' soupira Aladdin.

Le plus jeune des blonds haussa un sourcil en retournant son regard sur son aîné. Alors c'était ça un adulte? Et bha, ils étaient pas dans la merde! Il se demanda un instant si le blond rentrait dans l'industrie de la mort, est-ce que ça les endetterait? Il soupira et fit un signe de tête à Aladdin.

''Tu ne peux pas faire quelque chose?

_Pas vraiment, soupira le bleuté. Puis il a l'air de s'amuser...

_Haha! Mais oui et j'aurai PLEEEEEEINS d'argent! Je pourrai même espionner le premier ministre tellement j'aurai de frique! Sans oublier les femmes, toutes les merveilles que je pourrais m'offrir, hoho!

_Hum, effectivement, concéda le blond. Mais le temps presse.

_Okay...'' soupira Aladdin.

Le bleuté se dirigea vers son blond et posa une main sur son épaule. Immédiatement, le contact entre leur deux êtres les fit frissonner puis peu à peu se réchauffer. Les yeux du blondinet se tournèrent immédiatement dans ceux bleus -bordel, plus bleu que bleu ça existe?- sans pouvoir en détourner. Ali Baba se demanda s'il n'allait pas plutôt payer des clones du bleuté au lieu des femmes, il ne voulait pas heurter sa pureté. Et il savait déjà que plus il serait proche du petit et moins se sera évident de ne pas l'embrasser. Il était déjà aller trop loin et ne voulait pas recommencer. Aladdin était trop jeune, et il était trop vieux. Il devait attendre.

''Je ne pourrai pas grandir si tu ne le bats pas, tu sais...''

Le blond cligna des yeux et se retourna vers le dragon. Ou plutôt la dragonne.

''Putain d'auteur complètement dépravée qui s'amuse à écrire le scénario le plus redoutable de la terre juste histoire de trucider le moral de ses personnages, enfin même pas les siens...'' Ali Baba hésita un moment. ''Qu'est-ce que ça serait si ce serait les siens?!

_Mais de quoi tu parles Ali Baba.

_Je délire je crois.

_C'est pas comme-ci c'était la première fois... s'amusa Aladdin.

_Comment ça? Je suis parf-'' Un souffle du blond. ''Okay j'ai compris l'Hydre, je me concentre sur l'Hydre!''

Aladdin lui sourit, il lui prit la main et hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'il était prêt. Titus s'éloigna deux trois pas et alla se poser derrière eux près du mur. L'endroit était une petite grotte dont les pierres bleues semblaient surréalistes. Sur les deux angles face au groupe, on voyait une tête de serpent, énorme-!-, et bien au milieu celle d'un crocodile.

Ils avaient eu un mois pour s'entraîner, leur statut privilégié leur donner droit à toute la cité mortuaire. Ainsi, chacun avait rencontré un maître qui put leur apprendre les bases. Aladdin avait approfondit ses connaissances de la magie au près d'une gentille magicienne aux cheveux bleus clairs qui avait comme qui dirait de bons coussins à la poitrine. En tout cas, elle l'avait fait progresser d'une main de fer. Il était grandement plus puissant maintenant. Mais Ali Baba n'avait pas perdu de temps de son côté non plus. Son maître l'avait très vite forcé à faire une compétition pour l'un des plus forts présents du royaume des morts: un djinn. Il ne savait vraiment pas par quel miracle il en était ressortit vivant et encore moins comment il avait réussit à devenir aussi fort.

Mais de là à battre une hydre. Il faudrait jeter plusieurs fois Mamie dans des orties tout de même.

''Ali Baba?''

Le blond soupira et s'avança pour déposer sa main juste à côté de celle de son bleuté, juste sur la porte très peu visible en dessous de la tête principale de la bête.

''GROOOOOOOOOOAAAAA!''

Le mur trembla. Il prit Aladdin par le bras et le fit pivoter vers lui avant de les écarter trois pas en arrière. Trois nouvelles têtes venaient d'exploser ce qui n'était déjà plus un mur. Il poussa le bleu plus loin. Celui-ci se fit une boule protectrice alors que deux autres gueules essayaient de l'avoir de chaque côté. Le blond stoppa pour son compte la dernière juste derrière lui et lui cassa la mâchoire en un coup vertical de poignard.

La bête hurla sa peine en avance dans un bruit sourd son énorme corps. Ali Baba et Aladdin se placèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, bâton et poignard bien en garde. Le corps du bleuté se souleva pour esquiver alors que blond plongeait à l'opposé dans une roulade arrière. Les deux se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. Ils devaient appliquer leur plan!

Le magicien envoya une boule de feu sur l'une des têtes du monstre, aveuglant celle-ci. Le blond y ajouta un rapide coup provoquant encore une crise de douleur à l'être. Il en profita pour agripper le long cou écailleux et grimper dessus. Ce fut un soulagement de réussir à s'y asseoir.

Mais il s'attendit pas à que la bête la plus proche lui saute dessus et déchire d'un coup sa propre chaire. Il esquiva bien maladroitement et se retrouva avec une plaie béante à l'épaule. Aladdin essaya de ne pas avancer et continua à aveugler autant de tête qu'il le pouvait à la fois. Pas glorieux donc, mais il ne pouvait faire que cela et le dragon avait une puissance régénératrice trop puissante pour faire autre chose.

En plus, ils virent avec désespoir la tête coupée être doublée.

''Putain mais c'est pas censé être toujours faux une légende?'' ronchonna Ali Baba.

Bien, au moins ils étaient fixés, assassiner les gueules ne servaient à rien! Ils devaient atteindre le cœur directement. Sérieusement qui était le con qui avait choisi ce scénario.

Ils conclurent d'un simple regard que continuer ceux qui étaient prévus était vraiment la meilleure option. C'est pour ça que le blond s'élança une nouvelle fois sur une tête dont le visage venait d'être brûlé et qui pourtant était déjà entrain de se reformer. Il lui planta majestueusement sa lame comme un vif assassin avant de la retirer et de marcher le plus droit qu'il put tout le long du long membre de chair.

De son côté Aladdin renforça son bouclier et choisit de concentrer sa magie dans un sort bien plus puissant que les autres. Il eut un mal fout à garder la boule de lumière autours de lui alors que sa concentration devait se résumer à ce qu'il entreprenait. Il ne voulait pas blesser son blond désormais sur le dos de l'animal et c'était loin d'être simple. Finalement il relâcha le sortilège et toute la salle fut recouverte de flammes. Celles-ci brûlèrent d'abord les visages de l'affreuse bêtes avant de se répandre sur chaque parties du corps.

Ali Baba leva son poignard et celui-ci concentra peu à peu le feu sur lui, donnant une impression de divin à la main du blond. Il prit un peu plus appui sur ses deux jambes et agrippa de ses mains l'arme tout en la guidant rapidement vers le bas, juste sur le cœur de la bête.

La chair aussi dur que du métal se coupa comme de la brioche sous la puissance du coup. La fureur de l'animal se remplaça par un cri de désespoir. Chacune de ses têtes s'effondrèrent une après laissant celle qui trônait avant sur la pièce juste face au petit bleuté qui la fixa sans sourciller.

Le dernier retentit et la dernière tête tomba.

Un tic sonore se fit répondre et Titus entra rapidement dans la salle. Ali Baba et Aladdin se laissèrent tomber au sol, épuisé.

''Bravo Ali Baba, Aladdin! Je suis si heureux pour vous!''

Les deux garçons essayèrent de renvoyer un sourire aussi éblouissant au jeune hommes mais la fatigue leur en empêcha, déformant lourdement leurs traits. Ali Baba réussit tout de même à se traîner jusqu'à son gardien. Il s'écroula immédiatement à côté. Leur mains se trouvèrent et ils lâchèrent ensemble un soupir.

''On a réussit...

_Ouaip...''

Ils tournèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre, ne se souciant pas du blondinet derrière eux qui finissaient les dernière manipulation pour ouvrir la porte qui s'était mystérieusement reconstruite. Rien ne surprenait plus une fois mort...

En tout cas, ils savaient maintenant où ils allaient et ce qu'ils leur restaient à faire. Dans ce monde, peu importe où, peut importe quand, il devait se retrouver. Ils se chercheraient jusqu'à la fin des temps s'il le fallait mais ils trouveraient. Car tout ce qu'ici ils avaient vécus: ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il voulait vivre dans ce futur qui s'annonçait.

Ali Baba lui sourit doucement. Aladdin en fit de même.

''On se retrouvera, hein?

_Dans cette nouvelle vie, oui.''

Titus s'avança vers eux.

''Vous devez y aller, la porte est ouverte!''

Il les regarda avec un air triste mais au final trop heureux pour eux. Ils avaient réussit et même si leur dire en revoir était dur, ils avaient réussi. Sans jamais se lâcher la main, ils se levèrent doucement. Ils marchèrent en chœur jusqu'à la porte de lumière qui rappela le royaume de cœur de Kingdom Hearts à Ali Baba. Leur monde était lumineux hein?

Ils se regardèrent encore, sûr de se revoir.

''A dans dix ans ou plus?

_A dans dix ans ou plus!''

Et ils sautèrent.

.

Dix ans dans le futur, dans un hôpital de la grande cité de ce pays, une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un rose assez ternes mais dont les yeux montraient la ténacité dans la vie se mordait les lèvres. Elle savait que ça allait faire mal. On lui avait dit que ça ferait mal et on lui avait dit aussi que ce serait le plus beau jour de sa vie. Derrière la vitre elle savait que Sinbad, Jafar et les autres devaient être encore plus inquiets qu'elle et d'un certain côté ça la rassura.

''Courage Morgiana, je ne peux pas aller plus loin...'' soupira son homme.

Elle sourit à Hakuryuu. Et lui, il devait être plus inquiet que toute la terre réunit. Mais c'était dans sa nature et rien que pour cela, elle lui pardonnait. Elle rit à demi-mot, ne pouvant pas trop se permettre.

Les infirmières la guidèrent dans son brancard et là elle ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Ce petit être dans son ventre avait le droit de vie. Évidemment. Quelle question se posait-elle encore. Elle le voulait plus que tout, elle l'avait aimé avant sa conception. Et elle l'aimerait toujours. Ce gamin qu'elle nommerait comme son sauveur, d'un accord tangible avec son mari. Elle respira comme elle put. Cela faisait mal, mais pas autant qu'elle le croyait. C'était différent des douleurs habituelles. C'était comme une euphorie mélangée à la douleur.

Elle ne se souvient plus de grand chose avant qu'on lui dépose son enfant juste là, contre sa poitrine. Un énorme sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

''Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre enfant va bien!''

Elle se mit à pleurer. Il était blond, il allait bien, il était adorable, c'était son bébé. Elle l'aimait, elle était fière.

''Merci, elle sourit encore plus si possible. Ali Baba...''

.

.

.

.

.

_**Et l'histoire appelée vie continua **_


	7. Epilogue

_**Oya,**_

_**Et voilà! C'est ici que ce termine mon petit bout de chemin sur Magi avec cette fiction. Elle n'est merveilleuse, ni extraordinaire mais je me suis plu à l'écrire et j'espère que vous avez apprécié la lire. En tout cas, comme toujours j'aime vos avis et pouvoir discuter avec les autres personnes derrière leur écran ou portable qui lisent ceux que d'autres écrivent:)!**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci à tout ceux qui ont lu.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Pairing: Ali Baba/Aladdin principalement, puis un léger Hakuryuu/Morgiana.**_

_**Genre: Supernatural / Humor / Romance**_

_**Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi! Et je me fais pas d'argent dessus ^^!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Merci à Tsubasa Sora pour son commentaire :) !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**With You and With Me**_

**Epilogue**

.

_Les regrets ne te vont pas  
Comme tu seras près de moi  
Je veux me sentir fort  
Ce sera peut-être en zigzag _

.

Mais bordel, il était bouché ou quoi? Le blond soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux alors que son abruti de meilleur ami lui répétait encore une fois que leur professeur d'histoire avait un putain de cul! Il en avait rien à faire!

''C'est pas ça que je te demande Kassim! Je veux juste savoir s'il y a des d'voirs particuliers pour que je puisse les rattraper! En plus notre prof' d'histoire a 48 ans et c'est mon parrain!

_Mais Sinbad a quand même un beau cul!

_Oh putain...''

Ali Baba soupira. Des fois il y avait à se demander si son ami était vraiment normal, il fantasmait quand même sur son oncle de presque cinquante ans tout de même. Bon certes, Sinbad en faisait vingt ans en moins mais tout de même! Il grogna encore et se désintéressa un instant de ce que lui disait son ami. Il regarda les nuages passant là haut, très loin d'eux.

Comme le garçon de ses rêves.

En fait, Ali Baba ne pouvait pas vraiment parler contre son ami. Lui aussi, il avait des fantasmes étranges. Il se voyait combattre un monstre, embrasser un gamin de douze, treize ans et surtout ressentir cela comme tout à fait normal. Non, nécessaire exactement, comme une drogue.

''Oh! Ali Baba!''

Le blond sursauta et s'intéressa à nouveau du garçon tressé.

''Je t'ai encore perdu contre le garçon de tes rêves c'est ça?'' Kassim fit la moue. ''Sympa, comme toujours!

_M-mais non! Tu dramatises toujours! Évidemment que je t'écoutais mon canari en sucre!'' Allez, petit coup du surnom roudoudou, ça devrait suffire à son meilleur ami.

''Ha oui pominou d'amour? Et je disais quoi?

_Euh...'' Et triple figues pas mures couvertes de merdasse bien noire avec des petites pastilles de couleurs multicolores.

Kassim se mit à rire à gorge déployer -faisant retourner tout les passants genre ''WTF Mais y en a qui savent pas être discrets, j'vais voter **, stupides jeunes!- et prit par l'épaule son compagnon de route vers leur lycée. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux -si bien coiffés, merde!

''Je disais qu'on allait voir notre nouveau prof' de français! T'sais vu que la vieille bique c'est barrée!

_Oh ouais... J'espère qu'on tombera pas sur Koen bis. Un seul suffit!

_Naaaan! Il paraît qu'il est super sympa et que ses cours ressemblent vraiment à des cours!

_Oh moins un dans le lycée!

_Ouais!''

.

Ali Baba attendait en silence devant leur salle de classe, il était arrivé avant Kassim par grosse flemme de dire bonjour à toute la population du lycée comme il le faisait habituellement chaque matin. Ce n'était pas le jour, aujourd'hui il n'avait qu'une envie: être seul, seul avec ses pensées pour le gamin aux cheveux et aux yeux extrêmement bleus. Il soupira.

Pourquoi ne faisait-il que de rêver à quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Quelqu'un dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom! Quelqu'un qu'il ne rencontrerait jamais! C'était injuste! Si injuste! Il se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher ses larmes de tomber. La vie était si intransigeante. Pourquoi lui faire aimer quelqu'un qu'il ne verrait jamais?

Jamais. Ce mot faisait mal.

Jamais! Ce mot le déchirait.

JAMAIS! Ce mot allait le tuer!

''Est-ce que ça va?''

Jamais?

Il releva la tête et ses yeux s'agrandirent en même temps que ceux de la personne en face de lui.

''Ali Baba? Hésita-il un instant.

_Al-Aladdin?'' Ce nom était si naturel pour lui.

Et là, bordel, si seulement ils avaient pu comprendre comment ils s'étaient retrouvés l'un contre l'autre, bouche contre bouche. Ils n'en savaient. Ils se foutaient même de se souvenir que quelqu'un pouvait rentrer à tout moment dans le couloir. Il fallait juste finir.

Et quand cela fut fait...

''Tu es plus grand que moi...

_Je suis arrivé avant...

_Je ne me souviens pas d'avant ma mort...

_Moi non plus...''

Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser l'un l'autre dans un baiser un peu trop farouche.

''O-Okay!''

Ils sursautèrent tout les deux pour se retrouver devant Kassim assez...déboussolé. Bha oui, imaginez, ça fait quatre ans que votre meilleur ami se déclare limite asexué pour un stupide rêve et là vous le retrouvez à rouler la pelle du siècle à Bernard l'ermite l'inconnu: ça choque un peu.

Les deux jeunes gens rougirent furieusement.

''Oh putain, Kassim les firent lâcher leurs mains et une onde de déception et de manque les emplit. Salut Josh, salut Clautilde!'' il fit sourire commercial et se retourna d'un coup furieusement vers les deux protagonistes. ''Alors vous deux, je veux pas connaître le fucking miracle qui a fait ça ma-mais okay, juste okay! Mais pitié pas dans les couloirs! Puis en faites vous êtes-qui? Demanda le brun en fusillant le bleuté.

_Monsieur Aladdin, vôtre professeur de français.''

Kassim devient blanc comme un linge et se retourna vers le blond.

''Encore moins dans les couloirs et puis merde j'viens d'injurier un prof à cause de toi pupuce!

_D-désolé!

_Genre tu l'es!''

Aladdin rigola doucement. Kassim soupira et alla accueillir les prochains arrivants de leur classe. Bon délégué qu'il était. Les deux restant se regardèrent un instant, rougissant mais assez content .

''On se verra après tes cours? Demanda Aladdin.

_Je finis à 17 heures! S'emporta Ali Baba complètement rougissant.

_D'accord, d'accord! Alors devant le snack face au lycée?

_Oui!''

Ils se regardèrent encore puis Aladdin réalisa avec la sonnerie qu'il devait ouvrir la classe. Ali Baba attendit patiemment que tout ses camarades soient rentrés puis il passa en soufflant à son désormais professeur:

''Un peu plus de dix ans donc...'' Il fit un sourire espiègle et se rua vers sa place.

Un nouveau air pour eux deux...

.

_Mais c'est très bien aussi en zigzag  
Pour toujours avec toi  
Le chemin continue _

.

.

.

.

_**Owari**_


End file.
